One crazy day
by Pirotess666
Summary: The damned day started wrong and it went downhill from there. Practice was terrible as usual and Rukawa seemed to be looking at him with a crazy glint in his eyes and making too many weird suggestions. And his back still hurt so he wasn't at his top strength and so couldn't play basket all that well and now he had to endure punishment with Rukawa. Argh when was this day gonna end!


**Title:** One crazy day

**Genre:** Romance/Yaoi/Ecchi

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **

1. This is a yaoi story. For those who don't know what it is, it involves a romance between two males.

2. The story involves graphic content and very sexual situations. And I mean VERY. SEXUAL. SITUATIONS. BETWEEN TWO MEN.

3. Some of these characters have OOC behavior. Some personalities might have been changed. I'm sorry but in order for this fic to be written, I really needed to change them a bit.

**Reviews: **Reviews are appreciated. Be nice. I already warned about you the type of content this fanfic involves, so no flames.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters. I just like to "play" with them. Hehehe

X

Summary:

The damned day started wrong and it went downhill from there. Haruko had a date with another man, practice was terrible as usual and Rukawa seemed to be looking at him with a crazy glint in his eyes and making too many weird suggestions. He was sure the man was plotting murder. Either that or he was trying…he was not going to think about it. Then men started chasing him and Rukawa must have gone crazy because he was jealous. Extremely jealous. Which was fun. And how could he think that that was fun?! He had to stop thinking weird things. And his back still hurt so he wasn't at his top strength and so couldn't play basket all that well and the winter championship was right around the corner and now he had to endure punishment with Rukawa. Argh when was this day gonna end?!

Xxxxxxxxxx

'Aaargh!' Hanamichi threw himself into Youhei's arms.

'What?! What's wrong?'

He sniffed and looked at the smaller boy with tears running down his face. 'There's something wrong. They're all after me!'

'What?' He looked at his disheveled hair and clothes. The t-shirt was so ripped that it showed more than it hid and his shorts…they were also torn and the red head had to hold them in place. 'What happened to you?'

'Those guys! They're…they've gone crazy! They…'

'What guys? What are you talking about?'

'Maki, Sendoh and Kiyota…they did this to me.'

He frowned. 'Hum…bullying? Maki and Sendoh aren't the type to…'

'No! Not bullying, damn it! They're after my ass…literally!' Sakuragi turned his head to look behind him and missed Youhei gapping at him. His eyes widened in panic. 'Oh shit! Here they come again!'

He took off running, not giving Youhei an opportunity to say anything.

X

SEVEN HOURS EARLIER

Sakuragi Hanamichi shot out of his house with a sandwich held between his teeth while pulling on his jacket at the same time. «How could they forget about me?! This tensai should be unforgettable. Now I'm late because of them!»

On the train to school people gave him a wide berth. He was usually scary but today…he had a mad glint in his eyes and seemed to be growling obscenities under his breath. As soon as the train doors opened, the red head shot out and ran like mad. He grinned when he didn't feel any pain in his back. He was almost as good as new…almost…except for the slight twinges that he sometimes felt. The doctor said that if he continued to progress like this he would be able to play in the winter championship good as new.

Sakuragi was inside the school, running towards his class, when he was run over by a bicycle. As he fell he saw someone fly over his head. Growling he got up. 'What the hell are you doing?!'

'D'ahou.' Cold blue eyes met his. 'I can ask the same thing.'

He took a step forward pointing at him. 'You damn fox! You did that on purpo-argh!'

Before Rukawa could stop himself, he was next to the red head, holding one arm while gently pressing a hand against his back. Sakuragi had turned pale and his back was bent forward. 'You ok?'

'…yeah…it's just a twinge.'

That meant extreme pain. What was a twinge for him was pass out worthy type of pain for normal people. He had seen him being beaten, the punches extremely heavy, and he hadn't even blinked. For him to be like this…even more telling was the fact that Sakuragi was letting him hold him and not pushing him away. 'Let's go to the infirmary.'

'I don't need your - yelp!'

He lifted an eyebrow and smirked at the taller boy. 'I think you mean help…and yeah. You do.' He frowned at his bicycle and leaned it against a tree. He couldn't afford to park it where he should or the ahou would disappear. 'Come on, let's go.' He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled one of the red head's over his shoulders.

'What are you doing?! You don't have to touch me like that!'

'What are you talking about? I'm just helping you walk.' Actually he wasn't but the ahou didn't need to know that. He held him more securely and almost smiled at the strangled sound that Hanamichi made. It was quite obvious that he was very inexperienced but his instincts were first rate. He was also hot. Rukawa could feel the red head's body temperature through his shirt and jacket and he nearly shivered because of it. 'Do you have a fever?'

'Hum?' He grimaced. He would never admit it but he was glad that Rukawa was helping him. His back was throbbing with pain. If it wasn't for the fox he would have tumbled over by now. 'No I don't.'

'You're feeling too hot.' He took the opportunity to creep a hand beneath the red head's clothes and touch his skin. He almost moaned. Hard muscle covered in soft skin. Was there anything better? 'I mean, even through your clothes I could feel that you're running a fever, but touching you…you're too hot to the touch.'

Blushing a little, he shook his head. 'Nah. Always had a higher body temperature. It bugged the hell out of my mother and nurses when I was little.'

He moved his hand in a small caress. 'Hum…must be nice to sleep with you.'

'Wh-what?!' He blushed bright red.

Rukawa just shrugged while he tried not to laugh. The taller boy's reactions were just too funny and little by little he was succeeding in his mission. Making Sakuragi Hanamichi conscious of him as a man. A desirable one. It was slow progress but he was actually beginning to see it now. Six months ago, Sakuragi would never have allowed him to touch him like this. And now...he pressed him hard against his body, feeling the line of his more muscled body against his slighter one. The dark haired boy's hand was still on Hanamichi's skin and the red head hadn't push it away. His fingers splayed to cover as much skin as possible. This time he didn't make a strangled sound. He gulped.

'Do…do you need…I mean…you don't need to hold me that close…and-and that hand…' He was getting hot. Once again, contact with the smaller boy made him feel…weird.

'You're too heavy. I think you've gotten fat during summer.'

He gapped at him. 'I did not! Take that back. I'm in better shape than ever.'

He snorted. 'Yeah right.'

The red head growled and lifted his shirt showing his eight packs. 'Look! Do I look fat?!'

Rukawa bit his lip and nearly groaned. He wanted to touch that golden expanse of flesh. 'Mine are better.'

'No, they're not!'

He stopped and pulled his shirt up. 'See?'

He frowned at the shorter boy's stomach. 'You've only got a six pack. And mine are better defined.'

Rukawa shrugged. 'It's fat. That's why they're bigger.'

'You don't get fat on muscles!'

He pulled the shirt down. 'Then why do I have all the girls from school after me?'

'Not all!'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Do you have any after you?'

Sakuragi bit his lip. 'I don't need it.'

He snorted again. 'Of course you don't.' The smaller boy shook his head, rubbing lightly against the red head, under the disguise of arranging his grip on him. He almost smirked when the ahou gasped lightly. 'Right. Only Haruko-san.' He smirked at him. 'Does she notice you at all?'

'Rrrukawa…'

He looked up at him. The height difference wasn't much, although Hanamichi seemed to still be growing, but it was enough that he was able to look at him from beneath his bangs, his long lashes bringing out the deep blue of his eyes. Rukawa knew the exact effect he had on the other boy when he blinked at him and blushed. Oh he knew. Suddenly the song "I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha" kept replaying on his mind. «Oh Hanamichi, I'm really going to get you good.» 'Well? Does she notice you or is she still fixated on me?'

'She's not fixated on you.' He mumbled that. Probably because he knew it was a lie.

'If that makes you happy.'

They finally arrived at the infirmary. Rukawa led him inside and made him lie down on one of the beds.

'Ru-rukawa…'

He couldn't stop a small smile from reaching his lips. The red head was lying on his back on the bed and he was inclined over him, their faces really close. 'You're blushing Hanamichi. What are you thinking of?'

'No-nothing…and don't call me Hanamichi. Only my friends call me that!'

He ignored what he said and placed a hand over his heart. 'Your heart is beating like crazy…and you're getting more and more blushed by the minute.' He leaned over him even more, almost lying on top of the other boy. Rukawa smirked when the other boy gasped. 'What are you thinking of?' The scent. The red head's scent was driving him crazy.

'Sto-stop it…'

He heard a rustle and pulled up just in time. The nurse entered the office right then.

She looked at them. 'What's going on?'

Rukawa shrugged. 'There was an accident and his back is worse.'

'I'm fine sensei.'

She lifted an eyebrow at him. 'Sakuragi-kun…'

He bit his lip. 'Ok. My back hurts just a little bit.'

She shook her head. 'I'll give you a massage with a numbing salve and then apply a hot compress for a while. You'll have to miss the first two classes.' He nodded at her and she smiled. 'Take off your shirt please. I'm going to get the salve and compresses.'

'Ok.'

Rukawa frowned. Surely he was mistaken.

He watched the red head sit up and remove his jacket and then his shirt. He nearly groaned. Those muscles, that skin. That had to be the finest male chest he had ever seen.

He watched the doctor go to him, her color a bit high. Sakuragi turned around, lying face down on the bed and she began spreading the salve. This time he glowered. It seemed impossible but that woman was caressing his back. That was no massage! She turn to him then and noticed his glare. She blinked at Rukawa and then at the red head. She moved her hands right to the waistband of his pants, entering it a bit. She smirked when he almost growled at her. 'I have to pull your pants down a bit. Is that all right?'

'Hum? Sure but…' He blushed a bit. 'Can Rukawa leave?'

She looked at the dark haired boy with victory in her eyes. 'Of course you should leave. You don't want to miss your classes do you?'

He shrugged and sat on a chair to look at them. 'The first class is already gone. I'll wait here until the second starts.' She frowned at him while Hanamichi blushed. 'Is there a problem?'

'No. None.'

She let the red head undo the button and fly of his pants and then pulled them down until you could see the swell of his buttocks and a bit of his crack. The dark haired boy gulped. Those looked like prime buttocks! He just sat there, his legs thrusted in front of him while thanking god for his jacket that was covering his massive hard on. She began spreading the salve and then the massage began.

Hanamichi opened his eyes to see Rukawa look at him like a lion must look at a gazelle. As if he was prime steak and he was ready to eat him. He was about to turn his head from him but right then the doctor pressed a particular sensitive spot on his lower back and Hanamichi couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips. He blushed heavily when Rukawa's gaze sharpened on him and slowly, sensually, licked his lower lip. Incapable of stopping himself, he did the same. He could almost taste him, that tongue gliding over…He blinked and quickly turned his head from the smaller boy. He was going crazy. That had to be it. These last months after the summer championship…he had become weird. Ever since coach made him look at Rukawa, he was conscious of the other boy like he had never been. Something was happening to him…with just a look, Rukawa made him feel like his blood was boiling…the things he'd been dreaming…Blushing heavily Sakuragi hid his face in the pillow. The doctor continued to massage him, sometimes going to that sensitive spot, right before his cheeks began and then a bit over, touching him on his buttocks. Only now, strangely, he didn't feel it as strongly as before. He wanted it to be harder. The doctor didn't have the necessary strength to give him what he wanted. She began placing the hot compresses over his back, until it was all covered.

'There. This should be enough. I'm just going to wash my hands and be right back.'

Rukawa waited until she left and then he got up and went to him. The red head immediately turned to look at him. 'Now that was a very interesting experience.'

'What are you talking about?'

'You have an erogenous spot right here.' His hand crept below the compresses and caressed his lower back.

'Don't…don't touch me there!' He groaned when the dark haired boy's caress became more firm. 'Don't…'

'And you like it better if I'm the one doing it or if you're looking at me.' His hand slid down and he watched as Hanamichi's eyes widened when he caressed the swell of his buttocks. He leaned down, inhaling the maddening scent. 'I wonder how many other sensitive places you have.'

'Why are you doing this? You're confusing me on purpose. You can't stand me and you're touching me where no one…' He blushed bright red.

Rukawa smirked when his middle finger caressed the beginning of his crack and the other boy gasped. 'It's fun.' His hand went deeper inside the pants until the finger reached his opening. The dark haired smirked when the other boy bit his lips to stop his moan of pleasure. 'And you like it.'

Rukawa rearranged the compresses and left him in the infirmary. Outside he wasn't able to stop a grin from spreading his lips. Sakuragi was his. He could actually feel it now.

The doctor came back and Sakuragi watched her put everything away. He was never going to have another massage in his entire life. This had to be the most embarrassing experience of his life.

x

'I'm not having lunch with you!'

'Oh come on Hanamichi. Stop sulking.'

'Not sulking.'

Youhei rolled his eyes. 'We were also late, you know. Besides you weren't punished and we were.'

'Because I ended up in the infirmary after Rukawa ran me over!' He knew it wasn't fair to his friends. He was much better now after the massage and compresses but he wasn't up to his usual active lunch. This tantrum was an excuse that his friends wouldn't find weird.

His friends just threw their hands up and left him. Youhei looked at him. 'You need a place to rest, don't you?'

The read head smiled. 'Yeah. I mean there's almost no pain now but those guys always forget and soon I'll be receiving slaps on my back so…'

'It's Ok. Rest up then.'

He smiled. 'Thanks, I will.'

Sakuragi decided to go to the rooftop. At least no one would be there at this time and no one would bother him.

Rukawa blinked when he saw Hanamichi come up on the rooftop. The other boy had his head bent and was grumbling. 'Sakuragi?'

Blinking, he lifted his head. Immediately he straightened up, ignoring the slight twinge on his back. «Guess I shouldn't have done that so quickly.» 'What are you doing here?'

'I always come here during lunch.' He frowned. 'Still not better?'

He hesitated but then he just sighed. 'I am. I rarely have any pain but today I abused it a bit. The massage helped a lot though.'

'…'

The taller boy just walked a bit away from him and then sat against the wall. After a minute, he was eating his lunch.

'What are you doing here? You're always with your friends.'

He glowered at him. 'I wanted some peace and quiet. Anything wrong with that?'

'No but…' He sighed. 'Shouldn't you just go home? Rest a bit?'

'I told you I'm all right!' Rukawa watched him lick a bit of sauce from the corner of his mouth, then the same to his fingers. He gulped and again thanked the gods that his jacket hid his hard-on. The red head frowned when he noticed the slightly blush on the other boy's face. 'What?'

'Do you like men?'

He blinked. Surely he had heard wrong. 'Huh?'

Rukawa approached him. Hanamichi gulped and got up because he looked like he was about to jump him. 'Do you like men?'

'What kind of a question is that?!'

'The way you were licking your fingers…'

'What about it?!'

'It was like you were licking a cock.'

He blushed bright red. 'No, it wasn't. Stop!' He threw a hand in front of him, placing it on Rukawa's chest to stop him from coming closer. 'What are you doing?'

'I want you to do that to me.'

He gapped. 'You…you've gone crazy.'

He shrugged. 'Answer me.'

'Answer what?!'

The dark haired boy took another step forward, placing them chest to chest, Hanamichi's hands on his pectorals to try and stop him from getting closer. 'Do. You. Like. Men?'

'Hell n-' He couldn't complete the answer because right then the shorter boy pulled his head down and kissed him.

Immediately the red head realized that Rukawa knew what he was doing. It felt good. His tongue was in his mouth, licking every corner of it, making him chase him and invade him in turn, so he could suck on it.

Rukawa was taking his first kiss and he wasn't stopping him. Worse, he was actually participating but…he couldn't stop.

Finally, the dark haired boy pulled back and smirked when the red head leaned forwards, following his mouth, as if he wanted to kiss him again. 'Do you want to answer again?'

He blushed. 'My back…I…couldn't stop you…'

'Look at your hands.'

He blinked and his face turned the color of his hair. On arm was around the other boy's waist while a hand was on his nape, cupping him gently. He dropped his hands. 'I…'

Rukawa leaned against him, his face against the taller boy's neck, inhaling deep.

'You're…' He frowned. 'You're sniffing me?!'

'You smell really good. I think that you release pheromones.'

'No I don't!'

'Hum…' He rubbed his nose against his neck and smiled when the taller boy shivered against him. 'I got your first kiss, Hanamichi. No matter what happens after this, I'll always be the first.'

He gasped. 'That-that wasn't my first kiss.'

'Oh yes it was.' He cupped the red head's buttocks in his hands and nearly groaned. Perfectly round and firm. He wanted to bite them right now. 'I'm going to be your first in everything.' He caressed his cheeks and with a finger he ran it through the length of his crack, stopping at his entrance and pressing there. He watched the taller boy's face flush completely red while gapping at him. 'I'm going to have you Hanamichi.' He moved his finger in a slow caress until the taller boy grabbed his hand to stop him. Rukawa just smirked and leaned forward to give him a short firm kiss and then left the rooftop.

Hanamichi just slid to the ground, his breathing so erratic that it was almost impossible to breathe. The way Rukawa had touched him…it was like a brand of fire on his skin. Even now he could still feel his touch. He groaned, dropping his head into his hands. This had to be the worst day of his life.

x

'Sakuragi-kun? Are you all right?'

He looked down at Haruko and gulped. He liked her and yet he just kissed someone else. A man. Worse, he had liked it and…and wanted more…and he had let him touch him… 'Ahh…yeah…Hahaha. I'm fine.' He blinked and then frowned. 'Are you using makeup?'

She blushed. 'Yes…'

«Is it for me?!» He grinned at her. 'You look really pretty.'

Her blush increased. 'Thank you. I…I have a date.'

He sweatdropped. 'What?' He tried not to growl. 'Who?'

'Uozumi.'

'What?!' He gapped at her. 'You…him…I…you're half his size!'

She shrugged. 'He is really nice to me and despite his size he is very gentle.'

He blinked. «Gentle?! That big gorilla?!» 'Hum…does your brother know about this?'

'No…and I'm not telling. I hope that you won't say anything too. I just told you because we're really good friends.'

'But…but…I don't even know what to say. Hum…didn't you like Rukawa?'

She sighed. 'Yeah but…he never notices me that way so…what's the point of liking someone who doesn't even know you exist?'

He slumped a bit. 'Yeah…I know how you feel.'

'Hum…you like someone Sakuragi-kin?' She grinned at him. 'Who is she?'

«You.» 'Never mind. She doesn't like me.'

'Oh…I'm sorry.'

'It's fine.' He sighed and straightened. 'I'm used to it.' She really had no clue. She was going on a date with a giant monkey but had never thought to look closer to her. He sighed again. 'I'm going to the gym. Practice is about to start. Are you coming?'

'No…not today. I'm meeting Uozomi in less than an hour.' She smiled at him. 'Wish me luck!'

'Hum yeah…good luck.'

Laughing, she left him there.

x

Still in a daze, Sakuragi entered the gym and stars exploded as someone threw a basketball right in his face.

The team cringed expecting him to begin head-butting people, but the red head just picked up the ball, walked like a zombie to a basket and began practicing.

That left everyone even more worried. From the corner of their eyes, they watched him practice his shots. As the minutes went by the dribbling became harder and his shots were thrown with more and more violence until he was missing all of them. 'Arrgh! Who threw the ball at me?!'

Everybody just continued practicing, trying to ignore him in hopes that he would ignore them in turn.

'Do'ahou.'

'What!' He blushed when he looked at the other boy. He couldn't help but remember…

Rukawa started walking towards him, watching with a smirk as the red head stiffened all over but refused to take even one step back, not willing to show him fear. 'It's been ten minutes since you got the ball in your face. Are you really that slow?'

'Why you…'

By then he was really close to him, so he just had to murmur so no one else would hear them. 'Or do you just like it slow?

'…'

'I can give it to you slow and gentle until you ask me to be fast and hard.'

'Hentai!' He gulped at the glint in Rukawa's eyes. 'What are you trying to do? You hate me and now…you're hitting on me? That's crazy! We've never been able to stand each other and now…you…kissed me…and touched…'

He shrugged. 'Got sick and tired of waiting for you to realize that you're attracted to me.'

'I'm not attracted to you.'

He leaned towards him and the red head couldn't stop from instinctively step back. 'You never answered my question. Do you like men?'

'No!'

'Do you want me to kiss you here? In front of everyone?'

'You wouldn't!'

Rukawa lifted and eyebrow at him. '…'

He blushed bright red. 'I don't like men.'

'If that's how you want it…' He leaned towards him but Sakuragi stopped it with a hand on his chest.

'But I…I liked...' He blushed. He could feel his face on flames. '…your kiss.'

He blinked and pulled back a bit. Then Rukawa cocked his head to the side and nodded. 'OK. I'll take that for now.'

'Why do you want me to like men?'

'Isn't it obvious? Because I want you beneath me, on top of me and everyway else that I can get you.'

He narrowed his eyes at him. 'There's something you're not taking into account.'

'Oh?'

'If you make me like men, I might search for it somewhere else.'

He growled. 'What?'

Now it was the read head's time to shrug. 'Just saying.' He grinned. 'You might have lots of fan girls but I have lots and LOTS of fan boys.'

'…'

He returned to practice leaving the dark haired boy mulling over his words.

X

Sakuragi was taking a break from practice, walking around the school compound. It was practically deserted. All the students were in their clubs or had gone home. He stretched his arms up to their limit. At least his back was a lot better. He sighed, bringing his arms down. Mainly, he needed a break from Rukawa. What was happening to him? The shorter boy was about to drive him insane. The way he was looking at him…everytime he felt that burning gaze on him, the memory of the kiss and Rukawa's hands…he gulped. He had wanted more. He had never looked at other guys, had always loved girls but the other boy…Rukawa was doing something to his system. Ever since the summer championship it was like Rukawa had slipped beneath his skin and was now part of him. His dreams…he wanted the dark haired boy so badly. He blushed. Did he really just think that? Because Rukawa wasn't just talking about kissing, something a lot weird on its own. No, he had been talking about sex. He had said that he was going to take all his firsts…and that meant…Aargh he was going crazy! Finally the smaller boy had succeed in driving him insane and even worse…was he really serious or was this something that he was doing to make fun of him? He bit his lip. That hurt. Thinking that Rukawa might just be playing with him, mocking his reactions…

'Sakuragi?'

Blinking, he looked up. Maki, Sendoh and that wild monkey guy were there. What was his name?! Oh yeah Kiyota. 'What are you guys doing here?' He frowned. 'Spying?'

Kiyota took a step forward. 'Like we need that. We're going to beat you easily again.'

Sendoh stopped the argument that he knew was about to happen. 'How have you been Sakuragi? Is your back OK?'

'Hahaha I'm fine!'

Maki looked him up and down. 'You seem to be in shape. It doesn't seem like you got fat during the summer.'

He grinned. 'Nah. The physiotherapy went really well. I'm in better shape than ever. And I'm apparently in the middle of a growing spurt.'

'That's good.

Kiyota slapped his back. 'I'm going to wipe the floor with you this year.'

He gritted his teeth. The idiot! Did he have to slap his back so hard?! He lifted his eyes and blinked when Maki frowned at him. He just gave him a weak smile. The shorter man frowned harder and punched Kiyota on the head.

The other guy fell to the ground, grabbing his head. 'Why did you do that?!'

'You idiot! He's still recovering and you hit his back like that?'

He blinked and noticed that Sakuragi had gone significantly paler. 'Oh…hum…I didn't think of that.'

'I'm fine.'

Sendoh snorted and went to him. 'Of course you are.' He shook his head. 'Do you need help?'

'Nah.' He gave slight punches to his back. 'It's just a twinge.' All of them looked at him with an extremely worried look. 'What?'

'For you to say that…' Sendoh lost the smile and got close to him, placing a hand on his back. 'It must really hurt.'

'Hum…its ok.'

He frowned. 'Do you have a fever? You're really hot.'

The red head rolled his eyes. 'Rukawa said the same thing. No, it's just my body temperature.'

Sendoh looked at Maki. The older boy approached them from the other side and also touched his back. 'Rukawa touched you?'

'Yeah, he ran me over with his bicycle this morning. That's why my back hurts a bit today.'

'I see…' His scent…Maki couldn't stop himself from taking a deep breath. 'But you do feel hot.' From the corner of his eyes, he could see Sendoh also inhaling. This boy was like a magnet.

'Hum…what are you guys doing?' They were way too close and…were they sniffing him too?! He took a step back but they moved with him. 'I'm going back to practice.'

'We'll go with you.'

'Nnno need.' He was getting really nervous. The way they were looking at him…Rukawa had looked the same way. He saw Maki lick his lips and he blushed bright red. 'That's it. I'm going and you're not following me!'

'You're blushing…you must really have a fever.'

'I don't!' He yelped when Maki touched him beneath his tee-shirt. 'Wha-?!' Then Sendoh did the same. 'Wher-where are you guys touching?!'

'Hot.' Maki leaned up towards him. 'You feel really hot Hanamichi.'

'Don't call me Hanamichi, old man!'

'And you smell really good, Hanamichi.'

'Sendoh! You too?'

'Don't you feel too hot with that tee?' He gapped as Kiyota placed a hand beneath his shirt, right over his abs. 'You do feel extremely hot.' He took a deep breath. 'And your scent…you've been practicing but you still smell so good…'

'Gah! All of you sto-' He couldn't say anything anymore. Kiyota was trying to pull his shirt off and he pulled it down to stop him. The other boys also tried to pull it off, and growling he snatched it down. Only he underestimated his strength and it ripped in several places. The collar was intact but because of the several rips, the tee showed more than it hid. He blushed when the other three boys grinned. 'You're all mad! What are you doing?!'

'We're trying to help you.'

'Like hell! You're trying to get me naked!'

Maki blinked at him and then smiled. 'That too.'

'You're…you guys are homos?!'

He cocked his head to the side. 'Hum no. But apparently we all agree on one thing…you look good enough to eat.'

'No way…it's bad enough that Rukawa is after me…now you too?'

Sendoh grinned. 'So…he feels it too? Nice to know that I'm not the only one.'

He took a step back and gasped when his back hit a wall. He turned panicked eyes at them. 'Wait…don't… don't do anything crazy.'

'Like this?' Maki lifted his head, pulling Hanamichi's down and kissed him. Sendoh pulled his shorts down and he tried to pull them up and he heard another rip. Panicked he pushed them back, ignoring his back pain and took off running.

x

He was running trying to escape them when he saw Youhei.

'Aaargh!' Hanamichi threw himself into his arms.

'What?! Hanamichi? What are you doing here? What's wrong?'

He sniffed and looked at him with tears running down his face. 'There's something wrong. They're all after me!'

'What?' He looked at his disheveled hair and clothes. The tee-shirt was so ripped that it showed more than it hid and his shorts…they were also torn and the red head had to hold them in place. 'What happened to you?'

'Those guys! They're…they've gone crazy! They…'

'What guys? What are you talking about?'

'Maki, Sendoh and Kiyota…they did this to me.'

He frowned. 'Hum…bullying? Maki and Sendoh aren't the type to…'

'No! Not bullying, damn it! They're after my ass…literally!' He turned his head to look behind him and missed Youhei gapping at him. His eyes widened in panic. 'Oh shit! Here they come again!'

He took off running, not giving Youhei an opportunity to say anything.

Youhei stopped the trio pursuing his friend. 'What do you think you're doing?'

They just grinned at him. 'I think you know.' Maki watched him blink and blush a little. 'Want to come?'

He blushed. 'Hum…no. He's my friend and…' He shook his head. 'You're forcing him, now that you know that he can't defend himself against you like usual.'

Sendoh shrugged. 'Don't worry. We're just having some fun. We won't do anything that he won't like.'

They were about to run after the red head but Youhei grabbed Kiyota arm. 'Wait. You're not going.'

'What?! Why?'

'Because Hana can't stand you. No way you're going to touch him.'

The other two grinned at his pout and then they were running after a really hot red head.

x

Gasping he hid behind the shrubs near the gym. His clothes were all ripped. He couldn't return to the gym like this and Rukawa was also there…if he saw him like this… He heard some rustling and turned towards the sound.

'There you are.'

'Gah!' He turned to leave but Sendoh caught him, embracing him from behind.

'Are you leaving like that Hanamichi?'

'Yes! You're crazy.' He gasped when Maki appeared in front of him and smiling ripped the shirt completely off him.

'Beautiful. Just look at this chest Sendoh.'

The taller boy's hands moved up to touch his nipples. 'And look at this skin. Velvet over iron.' He licked the bend of his neck. 'You feel so good Hanamichi.'

'Wait, you guys…' He moaned when Sendoh tweaked a nipple making him throw his head back, into the older boy's shoulder. 'Sendoh…you…' He couldn't say anything anymore because right then the taller boy kissed him and it felt good. What was happening to him? He had never liked boys and now…it was all Rukawa's fault! His hands lost the strength on his shorts and then he felt Maki's hands on his hips, pulling down the shorts together with his underwear.

'Look at this. God, just look at him.'

The older boy stopped the kiss and looked down at his groin. He was beautifully erect, blushing pink, long, straight and wide. 'Perfect.'

Maki wrapped a hand around him, making the red head moan and buck against his hand. 'He's still growing in my hand.' He pumped him lightly. 'He continues like this and I won't be able to close my fist around him.'

Sendoh licked his lips. 'I want to taste him.'

He shook his head. 'Me first.'

Hanamichi screamed, losing the strength in his legs. Good, oh dear gods, Maki sucking on his cock felt so good. He felt the grass on his back and he opened his eyes to see the darker boy lying on the ground, on his belly, while sucking him. Groaning, he spread his legs to give him more space.

'I can't take him completely.' He groaned, looking at the red head. 'Look at him now.'

Both boys gulped at the vision before them. The red head was on his back, his arms thrown over his head, his back a little arched and his hips were moving wanting more. The golden skin was glistening with sweat, the muscles perfectly defined thanks to the tension he was feeling now, the spread legs…

Maki gulped. 'Oh god…I don't know if I want to take him or be taken.'

Sendoh snorted. 'Same here.'

'Guys…this…you have to stop this…'

'Don't you feel good?'

He blushed. 'Yeah but…you're men and…I don't…' He groaned when Maki wrapped his hand around him again, squeezing lightly.

'You were saying?'

Sendoh laid next to him. 'Ever had sex?' He smiled when the other boy blushed bright red and shook his head. 'Want to?'

'With a girl.'

Maki gave a long lick to his entire length, making him gasp. 'I can play girl to you.'

Sendoh chuckled. 'I think he likes that. His cock just twitched and he's grown even larger.'

'Get off of him. If anyone is going to play with him, it's me.'

The three of them looked up into the enraged face of Rukawa.

'You want in?' Maki got up.

'He is mine. I'm the only one touching him.' He shook with barely surpassed rage. 'You sucked him off and touched him…you took that first from me.' He took a step forward. 'You won't take anything anymore.'

Sendoh blinked up at him. One hand was caressing the red's abs while the other wrapped around his length making him moan. 'Are you serious? Because he seems to want us.'

'…' He took a step forward. 'I'll kill you if you don't stop touching him.'

Sakuragi could tell that he was speaking the truth. He was past anger, the dark haired boy was already into rage. Very soon he wouldn't be able to control himself. He knew it because he had been in that situation a couple of times and the consequences… He pushed Sendoh's hand away and sat up. 'Ru-' He cleared his throat. 'Rukawa…'

The dark haired boy watched him get up and go to him. He gulped. Beautiful. Tall, powerfully muscled, golden skin unbroken by a tan line and between his legs…he nearly groaned. His gaze sharpened when he noticed a mark on his thigh. Was that a hickey?! He gritted his teeth. The other boy had warned him, hadn't he? That if he made him like men, he might search for it elsewhere. He was so enraged that he was literally shaking.

'That's enough fox.' He didn't seem to be listening to him so he slapped him. Shocked blue eyes turned to his. 'I need you to get my clothes from the locker.'

'You –you want me to leave you alone with them?!'

'I don't want to go there naked, but if I have to…'

He growled. 'I'll be back in five minutes.'

He nodded and watched him leave. Then he turned to the older men. 'I think it's time for you to leave, don't you?'

'That's it? You saw him and now you're not interested in us anymore?'

The red head sighed. 'Can you just stop it? I'm standing in front of you guys naked and it's really embarrassing.'

They grinned. 'Not for us.'

'You're perverts.' He cocked his head to the side. 'Why don't you try each other?'

They smiled and Sendoh shook his head at him. 'We already did.'

'What?!'

'We didn't progress much. We were just talking and we let slip that we found you attractive. So we decided to try if it was just you. We kissed and it was…ok but by the time we were both naked, all we wanted to do was barf.'

'So you decided to try me, is that it?'

Maki took a step towards him. 'I don't feel repulsed at seeing you naked.' His eyes raked his frame. 'By the contrary. To me, you're beautiful.'

He blushed bright red. 'But I have a problem with it.'

They grinned. 'I think you like men. You reacted to both of us and apparently to Rukawa.'

'Like hell I did.'

Sendoh embraced him from behind and pulled him into his body, pressing his hard-on against his naked buttocks. 'Do you want us to demonstrate?'

'No!'

Maki hugged him from the front, licking a nipple in the process. 'I want you so much Hanamichi.' He watched Sendoh rotate his hips against the red head, his hands creeping forward and wrapping around his length. Immediately the red head moaned, letting his head fall back into Sendoh's shoulder. Maki attacked his exposed neck while Sendoh continued his hand job. Sakuragi lifted one hand and pressed Maki's face harder against him while the other lifted to cup Sendoh's nape pulling him down for a kiss.

'What the hell are you doing?!' Rukawa threw the clothes onto the ground and advanced towards them.

They broke the kiss to look at him. The red head just looked at him. 'Wanna join?'

He stiffened. Those brown eyes were mocking him. Sendoh continued to pump him and his hips were rocking into his hand. He should be the one doing that. Not anyone else. 'I don't share. You're mine.'

'Since when? We're nothing to each other.'

It was a stab to the gut. 'Bitch.'

'Woof.'

He growled, turning around and left them there.

The other boys disengaged. 'What was that Hanamichi?'

He shrugged and broke away from them. He bent to put on his underwear and then began pulling on the pants that Rukawa had brought.

'Hanamichi.'

'I wanted to get rid of him. Now I did.'

'You're ok with that?'

'Yeah.'

'What about us?'

He stopped and looked at them. Then he sighed. 'Not gonna happen.'

'You liked it.'

He blushed. 'Yeah…I did.' He shook his head. 'Talk about a total shock…but…I don't want to like it.' He frowned. 'Does that make sense?'

'Yeah.'

Maki sighed. 'You want us to go? So Rukawa doesn't know that we didn't do anything? We came to talk to your coach but…we can come some other day.'

He grinned. 'Yeah, I'd like that.' They went to him and each of them kissed him. 'What was that for?'

'You're probably the only man we'll ever kiss. I wanted a nice souvenir.'

He grabbed Maki's arm letting Sendoh go ahead. 'What you said before was bullshit.'

'What are you talking about?'

'You would not go down on a guy unless you had already done it, or were very certain of your sexual preference.'

He blinked and then smiled. 'You're wrong.'

'Like hell. You want him, then you take him.'

He sighed and looked at Sendoh's back. 'You heard what he said.'

'Yeah, and he gave me a very nice hand job and kissed me with no awkwardness at all. Like hell you two don't like guys.' Grabbed his butt cheek, making him yelp.

Sendoh turned at that and blinked. Since Maki had his back towards him, he saw Sakuragi's hand follow his crack until he reached his opening. Then he caressed him, up and down and pressed, up and down and pressed, until he was rewarded with a loud moan, the older man pressing against his body.

'You'll like what he'll do to you.'

'You're the pervert.' He looked down. 'Now I've got a hard on.'

He grinned. 'I'm a tensai.' He grabbed the shirt and left them.

x

'You're late Sakuragi-kun. Where were you?'

He blushed. 'Hum…'

Rukawa growled and missed a shot. One hour. From the time he brought him his clothes until now, one hour had passed. There went his plan to be his first in everything. He didn't want it for the usual reasons. Rukawa wanted to be Sakuragi's first because you never ever forgot your first. That fiery boy would never be able to forget him, no matter what happened for the rest of his life. Possession. He was so possessive of the taller boy…and his thoughts…it was bordering on obsession. He was as obsessed with Sakuragi Hanamichi as he was with basketball. He growled and the red head laughed.

'I was just meeting someone else…hum…I'll practice now.'

'We're practicing in pairs. You can do it with Rukawa-kun.'

'Rukawa?!'

'Yes.' He pointed to the corner. 'Over there.'

'But…'

'Yes?...'

He sweatdropped at the mad glint in the gramp's eyes. «I guess I pushed my luck today.» 'Nothing.'

And he went to Rukawa to practice with him.

X

Sakuragi growled when he missed the other boy's pass. Rukawa was usually silent but after one hour he had yet to say a word. He felt frozen…with a burning fury underneath. Thank god they were about to finish practice. He missed another pass. 'Can you slow down?!'

'…' He shrugged. 'Why? Nobody is going to slow down for you in a game.'

'I'm injured.'

He narrowed his eyes at the red head. 'You were fine a while ago.'

He didn't know why he said what he said next. Maybe he was an ahou. 'That was before I spent an entire hour having sex with two guys. My hips and butt are wasted.' He frowned. 'My thighs aren't much better. Maki just rode me like I was a bull. He clamped me really hard with his legs. He really is in to-'

Right then Rukawa punched him. His head snapped to the side and he tottered a bit. For a moment, Sakuragi thought that he saw stars. Holding his grin, he punched the other boy in retaliation, holding nothing back. The other boy fell to the ground, quickly getting up right after. Bastard. How could he shrug off his punch so easily?

'Stop! Hanamichi, calm down.'

The red head growled when both of them were grabbed by their teammates and separated. 'He started it!'

Rukawa tried to push the other boys off him. 'I'm going to kill you.'

'Try.'

Anzai approached them slowly and spoke calmly. 'You two are grounded.'

'What?!' Sakuragi blinked at Gramps. 'He was the one who threw the first punch.'

'What did you say to him?'

He blushed bright red.

Rukawa smirked. 'Yes, why don't you say to them what you told me?'

'Shut up!'

'Whatever he said to you is no reason to punch a person that you know is still injured.'

'Does he look like he's injured?!'

Anzai narrowed his eyes and everyone froze. 'Practice is over. The two of you will stay here to clean up everything. The floor, the balls, everything.'

'But…it's Friday…' Sakuragi looked at his friends. 'We were going out.'

'Not today, you're not.'

The red head watched his friends grin at him and wave while they left the gym. 'You bastards! Wait until I catch you tomorrow!'

Laughing they ran away. The other boys went to the showers and quickly left the gym.

X

They took almost three hours to finish cleaning. Everything was clean and they were ready to leave the gym so Hanamichi decided to get his answers now. His heart was beating a mile a second but he really wanted to know what was this thing between them, what Rukawa really felt for him. If it was a joke or something that could be serious. He was crazy to want a serious relationship with the smaller boy but he was finished running. No more hiding or ignoring his feelings. He was no coward. Never had been and never would be one.

'This was all your fault.'

'Just shut up and let's leave.'

Sakuragi had already locked the big door that led to the outside. He stopped in front of the door that led to the inside of the building. Without Rukawa noticing, he locked it too. He did not want any interruptions for this…although it was unlikely. Nobody would be in school at this hour. 'Why the hell did you blow a fuse like that?'

He stopped and looked at the taller boy. 'You honestly don't know?'

'What are you talking about?' He knew of course. The green demon of jealousy was extremely obvious in Rukawa. But he wanted him to say it. Out loud. Being in Maki and Sendoh's arms had been an eye opening experience. He had felt pleasure yes but…with Rukawa, the other boy only needed to look at him for his body to burn. Which was embarrassing. Sakuragi almost shivered. Even more embarrassing…he suspected that he liked the dark haired boy. So…he wanted to know just how much Rukawa wanted him…and if he liked him at all. If he did, if Rukawa liked him…this time he shivered.

'By your reaction, you know what you did.' He growled. 'You bitch.'

He shrugged. 'I did warn you.'

'What?'

'I told you if you made me like men, I might search for it elsewhere.'

'Are you saying that anyone will do?'

'Well…not anyone.'

Rukawa growled and rammed the taller boy against the wall. 'I'll kill you!'

The red haired boy managed to grab his wrists. 'Why are you so mad? You just wanted sex right? It's not as if you like me.'

'Like?!' He growled. 'I love you!'

Sakuragi froze and released him. 'What...?'

The dark haired boy blinked when he realized what he had said. «Oh damn» Sakuragi was looking at him as if he had just punched him. He sighed and took a step back. 'Just forget it.'

'It's the first time I've been confessed to.'

«And by Monday everyone will know, right?» Of course, he doubted anyone would believe the red headed idiot. 'What? Those two didn't confess to you?'

He shrugged. 'It was a one-time thing.' He watched Rukawa close his hands in tight fists. He was trembling in fury just remembering it. 'Why didn't you tell me? I thought you hated me.'

'Ahou! Would I touch and kiss you if I hated you?!'

'It's a guy thing. Actually it's a teenage guy thing. Sex is always in our minds.' He shook his head. 'You've never been nice to me, Rukawa. How was I supposed to know?'

'Doesn't matter anyway.' He tried to open the door and frowned when he couldn't. 'Did you lock the door?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, open it. How are we supposed to leave?'

'Wanna do it?'

'What?' He growled when he realized what the red head meant. 'Like hell.'

Sakuragi shrugged. 'Ok. I guess I'll take Maki's invitation then.' He took out the key from his shorts and was about to open the door when Rukawa grabbed his arm, turned him around and kissed him. The taller boy almost smiled.

'You're not meeting him.'

'But…you don't want me anymore.'

'…' He grabbed his tee shirt lightly and pressed his face against his neck. 'If…if you promise not to go to anyone else I…'

'I thought you wanted all my firsts.'

'I do. I did…' He gritted his teeth. 'It…it doesn't matter.'

'It wasn't fair anyway.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Well, you're experienced. You're already ahead of me in lots of things. I didn't want another one.'

'I'm not.'

'What?' He had never seen the dark haired boy blush before. 'Rukawa? You never…but…how did you know how to kiss like that then?!'

He shrugged. 'Just because I know how to kiss, doesn't mean I've had sex.' He bit his lip. 'You liked it? Me kissing you?'

'You made my knees tremble. I actually thought I was gonna lose the strength in my legs.'

'…'

He hesitated briefly before wrapping an arm around Rukawa's waist and cupping his face on a big hand. 'Do it again.'

'You…you were with them…'

The red head considered telling him the truth but decided not to. Not yet at least. It was wrong of him but he wanted Rukawa to forgive the so called unfaithfulness. 'We're not dating. You only kissed me once. I mean…why should I be faithful? There was no reason for that.'

He gritted his teeth. 'I thought you were beginning to like me. Hell, you seemed to notice me more and more and you reacted to me. You're always watching me…'

That made him blush as brightly as his hair. 'Damn…I didn't think you'd noticed that.'

'I notice everything about you.'

'Kiss me.'

'You've hurt me.'

Sakuragi felt as if he had been stabbed in the stomach when Rukawa looked at him with those dark blue eyes. The other boy lifted his arms and wrapped them around his neck. 'Promise that you won't do it again. Not ever.'

He bit his lip. 'You…what are you saying?'

'Be my boyfriend. My lover. My friend. Be faithful to me. Never, ever betray me again.'

'I didn't betray you. We weren't dating.'

He narrowed his eyes at him. 'Ahou…'

He gulped. The shorter boy was just too intense. 'I promise.'

'…'

'I'll be you lover, friend, boyfriend, everything. I'll be your everything, Rukawa.' He grinned. 'And since it seems that we'll start dating, I'll be faithful. It's a promis-'

He couldn't say anything anymore because right then, the other boy stood on tiptoes and kissed him. It was hot, possessive and tilted his world on its axis. Sakuragi felt cool hands on his back and they broke the kiss so Rukawa could pull off his shirt.

The shorter boy blinked at his blush. 'What? Why are you blushing?'

'Hum…'

'You're embarrassed to be without your shirt?! You're always without your shirt!' He narrowed his eyes at him. 'And a few hours ago you were naked in front of me and those two other guys.' By then he was growling.

'It's different ok? I practice shirtless but it's me taking off the shirt and it's not…sexual. Those other guys ripped the clothes off me. You're…you're the first undressing me…' He blushed bright red. 'Never mind.'

'Is that why I had to get you clothes? They ripped yours?'

'Well…Actually, I did.'

'What?!'

'They were trying to get me naked, I didn't want it, so they pulled my clothes and I also pulled them so…they ripped.'

'I see…' He placed his hands on Sakuragi's hips, slowly entering his shorts until he was cupping his buttocks. He almost groaned. Perfect. Hanamichi's cheeks fit perfectly in his hands. 'Can I take these off?'

His face exploded in a blush. 'Don't ask me that!'

He pulled the other boy's shorts and underwear a bit down while he kissed his neck. 'I love you Hanamichi.'

'Oh damn…just…just take them off.'

He kissed his neck, descending slowly, liking his nipples tenderly, his pecks, the ridges on his stomach until he reached his navel and began pulling the shorts down.

'Ru-Rukawa…'

The dark haired boy pulled the shorts to his ankles freeing the other boy's length. 'So hard already…'

'You're driving me crazy.'

'Good.' He took off his shoes, then the socks and finally the shorts and underwear. He had Hanamichi gloriously naked in front of him. 'Beautiful.'

He blinked. 'What?' «Was he dreaming or did Rukawa just say that I was-»

'Beautiful.'

He bit his lips. 'Really?'

Rukawa just leaned forward and licked his length. He couldn't take him completely inside so he used a hand to pump what he couldn't reach.

It felt good. A thousand times better than when Maki had done it to him. Sakuragi tried to hold out but his legs couldn't sustain him any longer and he slid down the wall until he was sitting with Rukawa lying down on the floor, his head between his legs. He placed a hand on his head, pushing back his bangs so he could see him. 'You've never done this before?'

He shook his head. 'No.'

'Damn…you're the tensai.'

He smiled slowly. 'Really?'

'I want to see you naked.' He blinked and then grinned when the dark haired boy blushed lightly. 'Strip for me.'

He got up. 'I'm not giving you a show, ahou.' He pulled off his tee shirt and threw it to the floor.

'It's always a show.'

'What is?'

'You.' He smiled. 'What you do. The way move. You're amazing.'

'Shut up ahou.' He kicked off his shoes, then the socks and after hesitating briefly, his shorts and underwear.

Hanamichi rose up to his knees and touched the back of the other boy's thighs. Slowly his hands slid up until they reached his buttocks. 'I wanna suck you. Can I?

'…'

He leaned forward and licked him lightly. With one hand he lifted his member and swiped his tongue over his entire length. 'Hum…not as bad as I thought.'

He gulped. Having the red head kneeling between his legs…it was distracting to say the least. 'What do you mean? You did this with…'

'Actually, they did it to me. Not the other way around.'

He blinked. 'So…it's the first time you're doing this?'

'Yeah.' Hanamichi grinned when the length in his hand suddenly became bigger and impossibly hard. 'You like that don't you?' He shook his head. 'Why is being the first so important?'

'I'm possessive. It's means you're totally and completely and only mine.'

'Being yours I understand but Rukawa…more than me being your first, I want to be your only, your last.'

'First, only and last. That's what I wanted. But having two out of three is not so bad.'

He grinned. 'I see.' His middle finger probed his entrance while his mouth returned to work.

The dark haired boy immediately grabbed his hand. 'What do you think you're doing?'

'Preparing you.'

'What?! But…but…you're the uke.'

'Huh? Why?' He wanted Rukawa on the bottom. He needed him there. He needed to know that the other boy would let him dominate him once in a while. They needed to be equals in this or it would never work.

'I'm…I mean…'

'What?'

Rukawa gulped at Hanamichi's frown. Had he really thought of saying "since I'm better than you, I'm on top"? By the expression on the red head's face, he had realized what he had thought. Was he such a snob? Did he really think himself so much better? 'Never mind.'

He blinked. 'What?'

'You…you…' He could actually feel himself blushing. 'Do it.'

Sakuragi grinned. 'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'Good. Because remember me telling you that my butt is wasted? It hasn't improved.' Rage. Sakuragi could read the cold rage in his eyes until he was trembling with it. 'Forget it, Rukawa.'

'How can I forget it when you keep saying it?!'

'You're right. Anyway, we're gonna need lube. Believe me, fingers and spit is not enough.'

He frowned. Then he went to his bag and came back with hand cream. 'This should do it.'

He hesitated but then took it from his hand. Rukawa was mad. He could tell. It had been a mistake reminding him of the other boys. And dark haired boy had gone soft. Idiot. The fox was right. He was an ahou. Sighing he asked. 'Do you still wanna do it?'

'What are you talking about?'

'You're mad at me. I don't blame you. It was stupid reminding you of…'

The shorter boy went to his knees, replicating the red head's pose. 'I was also stupid. You're right. I should just have come out and said that I liked you. How could you be unfaithful if we weren't together?'

'But?'

'It still hurts. I haven't noticed anyone else since I met you but you…you're in love with Haruko, had sex with those two guys…'

He was too childish. Not telling what really happened to Rukawa… 'I'm sorry.'

'Never again, do you hear me? You're mine so…you're only allowed to look at me.'

He grinned and bumped his forehead lightly against the dark haired boy's. 'I guess you really are possessive.'

'…'

'Let's do it.'

He smirked. 'Yeah, you're ready again.'

'So are you buddy.'

X

Sakuragi blinked when Rukawa climbed up his lap, pressing his back against the hall. For comfort, he stretched his legs in front of him, while Rukawa sat on his lap, one leg on each side of his hips. 'What are you doing?'

'Prepare me.' He poured some cream into the red head's hand. 'Do it well. I don't want to have any…problems tomorrow.'

«Shit! I know what to do…in theory but…» He looked at Rukawa. «Hell, he's trusting me completely, hoping that I know what I'm doing.» He embraced him by the waist with one arm, pulling his stomach against his face, while his other hand began being busy on his butt.

«Oh hell…» Rukawa couldn't stop a gasp as he was invaded by a gentle finger. It was alien, this feeling. He placed his hands on those wide shoulders and widened his legs further. Another finger invaded him. It was weird but…he gasped as Sakuragi began moving them inside him. He was being filled, places inside him that had never been touched becoming sensitized and he couldn't stop himself from moving against those talented fingers. Then he groaned as lightning went through his body.

Hanamichi grinned. 'Here?'

'Wai-wait…' This time he was invaded by three fingers and he couldn't stop the scream as Hanamichi found his spot and smashed it. 'Oh god…Hanamichi…'

'Feels good?'

'Ye—yeah…'

'Are you ready? I want to be inside you right now.'

The dark haired boy's answer was reaching down, grabbing his cock and little by little letting it inside him. He slid down until he was sitting on the red head's thighs. 'Oh gods…' He was too full. He had seen him naked and aroused but…he gasped. The other boy was still growing harder and longer inside him. 'You're too big. Is it all inside…?'

Sakuragi grabbed his hips, adjusting the angle a bit and slammed him down, drawing a scream from Rukawa. 'Now…now I am.'

He squeezed his inner walls and this time it was the red head who screamed. He was so full. He could feel him all the way up to his stomach. As if he was truly owned. Incapable of resisting, Rukawa began moving. It was awkward but it felt so good. Hanamichi adjusted his angle and then he lost control. The red head inside him, always hitting his spot, filling him so completely…

Neither of them lasted long. It was impossible. Not the way they were moving, the intensity of their feelings making it even more hot, more intense.

X

Sakuragi gasped. 'Damn!'

'What?'

'You're on top.'

He frowned. 'What are you talking about? You're the seme.'

'Yeah, but you were the one on top.' He growled. 'You're always on top. Let's change that next time.'

'Next time?'

He shrugged. 'Boyfriends, lovers, friends, whatever. We're all that now, aren't we?'

The dark haired boy smiled lightly, hugging him by the neck, kissing him there. 'Yeah.'

'So there will be lots and lots of next times.'

'Hum…you're a pervert.'

He blushed. 'No, I'm not.'

'Ahou. I'm not complaining.' He caressed his hair continuing to hide his face against his neck.

He grinned and hugged him tightly, not minding the stickiness on their chests, caused by Rukawa. He bit his lip. The dark haired boy had really let him have him. It was kind of amazing that Rukawa, the ice prince, had let him have him. Gently, he pushed him off his lap.

'What?'

The red head didn't answer him. He just leaned over and kissed him. Embarrassed, he hid his face against his neck. 'Want to have me?'

He blinked. Surely he had heard wrong. One of the things that had always worried him was that Hanamichi was as dominant as he himself was. He had conceded to be the uke without much argument because he loved the red head and he wanted this. To be connected with him. True, the red head had been the bottom to one of the other guys, a thing that still made him unbelievably mad, but he guessed it had more to do with curiosity and the fact that it had been two people. For Sakuragi to actually come out and say it like that…he smiled lightly. He liked him. Maybe he didn't love him as much as he loved the red head but…it was getting there. 'I'd like that.'

The taller boy pushed a bit off the wall and laid on the floor. 'Do what you want.'

He lifted an eyebrow and smirked. 'Anything I want?'

His blush was as bright as his hair. 'I trust you so…anything.'

And that said more than anything else he could have said. Rukawa felt his jealousy and anger melt when he looked into those trusting brown eyes. 'Oh god Hanamichi. I do love you.'

He kissed him while his hands played with the red head's body. The other boy only reacted to his touches, balling his hands into fists so he wouldn't scream or come too fast. Rukawa had the number one power player in Japan submissive beneath him. It was a totally heady feeling this one. He was quite probably the physically strongest man that he would ever meet and having the red head submit to his lovemaking, letting him do what he wanted…he touched his opening, not entering, just touching to relax him and then he frowned when he realized something that it didn't make sense. The dark haired boy lifted his legs by grabbing the red head's thighs and pushing them up against his chest.

'What…what are you doing?!'

'Looking at you.'

'You-' His face exploded in a blush. 'You pervert!' He struggled a bit. 'Stop that!'

'You said I could do anything I wanted.'

'But…it's embarrassing.'

Rukawa looked at his face, completely red and smiled slightly. 'I just want to see you.'

He bit his lip and let his head fall to the ground again, covering his face with his hands. 'Oh gods…'

'Hold your thighs.'

'What?'

He grabbed one of Hanamichi's hands and placed it on a thigh and repeated the same for the other leg. Then he pushed them apart. 'Hold them like that.'

'I'm gonna get my revenge on you when this is over Rukawa.'

'Promise?' He grinned when the other boy gapped at him. 'Besides-' He touched the red head's cock. 'You seem to like it.' He thought it impossible but the red head blushed even more. 'Now just stay still.' He spread his cheeks and looked at his entrance. Touching it, he confirmed something that made him frown. 'Hanamichi…'

'What?'

'You show no sign of having had sex. I mean you said you were in pain so there should be redness or swelling and there's no lube or come in you. Did you have a shower?'

«Time to come clean I guess.» 'No.'

'But…'

'I lied.'

'What?'

'I didn't have sex with Sendoh and Maki.'

'You were only a top?'

'No. Neither.'

'What…you…really?'

He let go of his legs and sat up to look into shocked blue eyes. 'I didn't have sex with any of them.'

Rukawa's heart started beating like crazy. 'Why did you lie?'

'First it was just to provoke you but afterwards…when you got so mad…I guess it was a test to see how much you loved me.'

He frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'We weren't dating but you were making…advances towards me and…I wanted to see if you would forgive even unfaithfulness from me.' He blushed and broke eye contact. 'I guess I wanted to see if you really loved me. No matter what. Beyond anything that might happen.' He shook his head. 'I know I know. I'm an ahou.'

'But why?' He frowned. 'Did you think that I would dump you after having sex?'

'No.' He looked at his fingers. They were trembling. 'I…I've been having dreams.'

'Hum?'

'For months now, after our game with Sannoh, I've been dreaming of you.'

He blinked. '…'

'I've been dreaming of having sex with you. Taking you and…hum…the other way around.' He blushed even more. By now the blush had reached his nipples, deepening their color. Fascinating. 'I've been dreaming some pretty embarrassing stuff. Things that you did to me that made me…'

«I don't know what to say. But…» He looked at his blushed face, the downcast eyes and trembling hands. He began smiling. «He's mine. Totally and completely.» 'So I'm your first. In everything.'

'Can you stop that?! Who cares about you being my first? I trying to tell you that I want to be your only.'

Rukawa's eyes were burning, making Hanamichi swallow nervously. 'You're right. That's even better.'

He leaned his forehead against the shorter boy's. 'I want you, Rukawa.'

He knew that had cost him. Bravery was something that Sakuragi had never lacked but to come out and say that to his rival, a guy he'd hated at first sight…it was amazing. 'I'm glad.'

The red head could feel himself relax. He had been bracing for a rejection, the number 52 rejection, but it hadn't happen. That made him happy. VERY happy. 'Hum…Rukawa?'

'Yes?'

He grabbed his hand and made him surround his cock. 'Want to finish what you started?'

He smirked. 'What do you think?' He pushed him into the ground and kissed him. «Mine…oh thank god but this boy is completely mine.» He pushed his legs up again and made Sakuragi grab his own thighs. He palmed his cheeks and licked him.

'Wwait! What are you doing?'

'Didn't you fantasize about me doing this to you?' His blush was his answer. 'So, enjoy.'

'It's embarraaaahhh…' It was inside him. Rukawa had actually invaded him with his tongue, simulating the act, driving him crazy. He gripped his thighs hard, lifting his hips in the direction of his mouth. He was as talented in lovemaking as he was at the damn basketball. 'Rukawa…wait…you have to slow down…I-I'm almost…'

He blinked and stopped. 'You almost came from this?'

He let go of his legs, dropping them on each side of the dark haired boy. 'Shut up.'

Smiling he leaned over. 'Who's the tensai now?'

'Bastard, wait until I do some research. I'llahhh…' Sakuragi gulped and then growled at him. 'You son of a bitch! Two fingers right away?!'

'Does it hurt?'

'Hum…no.'

'Then why are complaining?'

'I went more slowly with you.'

He smiled and kissed him gently. 'You want it slow and gentle, Hanamichi?'

The red head hesitated but then shook his head. 'No.' He lifted his arms, hugging him by the neck. 'Give it all to me, everything. Until I feel like I'm owned.'

He gulped. He coated his cock and little by little invaded him.

'I told you I didn't want gentle.'

'In a minute.' He gasped. So tight. So hot. It was all he could do not to come immediately. 'Only until I know I'm not hurting you.'

'You're not.' He moaned as he felt Rukawa completely inside him. 'Oh god…you feel good.'

He smiled. He couldn't believe that the red head had been willing to admit to such a thing. 'I'm glad.'

He hooked the taller boy's legs on his elbows and rammed straight home.

x

Sakuragi was trying to learn how to breathe again. Every single part of his body was tingling. Rukawa was on top of him, nearly passed out. He had to grin at that. When he realized that if clamped on the other boy's cock it would make both of them much crazier, he learned to time it with the dark haired boy's thrusts. He wiggled a bit beneath Rukawa and gritted his teeth.

'Hanamichi? What's wrong?'

How had he known? He hadn't made a sound. 'Hum…my back…it's a bit…'

'Oh hell.' He immediately rolled over. 'Are you ok?'

He tried to sit up and gasped. 'I…it hurts.'

'Shit. The nurse's office is closed now. We have to go to the hospital.'

'You're exaggerating. It just hurts a little.'

'I'm sorry.' He kneeled next to him, resting one hand tenderly on his back. 'You should have been on top. The strain on your back wouldn't have been so high.' He lowered his eyes, guilt drilling a hole in his heart. 'And I didn't held back. I took you as if you were in top shape.'

'Did I complain anytime during sex?'

'…'

The red head lifted a hand, cupping his face and pulled him against his neck. 'Don't be stupid fox. This is nothing. A good night's sleep and I'll be as good as new.'

He bit his lip and then just laid on the floor, his head pillowed by the red head's thigh. 'I love you.'

He had to smile at that. 'You like to say it, don't you? That you love me.' He caressed the dark soft locks of hair. 'I love you too, fox.' He grinned. 'You do realize that I took your firsts too?'

Rukawa could feel something warm and tender wrap around his heart. Sakuragi loved him. He opened his eyes to look up at the taller boy. 'Wouldn't have it any other way.' He smiled. 'Best day ever.'

'Hellish day ever.' He shook his head. 'I ended up a homo.'

He turned serious. 'You're regretting it?'

'Nah.' He grinned. 'Besides I blame it all on Gramp's.'

'What do you mean?'

'Remember when he took me off the game with Sannoh, subbing me with Megane-kun?'

'Yeah.'

'When I returned we were losing 36-60.' He grinned when he felt the anger coming off the other boy. 'Gramp's told me to watch you guys. Your plays. And I did.'

'So?'

'It had a secondary effect. I also watched you.'

The dark haired boy frowned.

'I had never watched you before, Rukawa. I mean I saw you play but never WATCHED you.' His fingertips touched his face tenderly, lingering on his lips. 'I've been watching you ever since.'

«I noticed it. So that's why?» He lifted an eyebrow. 'And?'

The red head blushed. 'You fascinate me. You're a thing of beauty when you play.' He blinked when the smaller boy blushed. 'It's Gramp's fault that I began noticing you. Before, whenever we touched it was like electricity was going through my body and it just gave me hives. After I began to watch you…my heart would beat like crazy and…I was always so conscious of you. And the dreams…'

'Oh?'

The blush turned bright red. '...'

'Tell me.'

'Hum…me taking you, you doing to me what you just did…you taking me from behind…' The blush was turning redder and redder. 'Me giving you a blowjob while I was on my knees…'

He blinked. «You already did that one.» 'You want me to dominate you?' That was a surprise. The other boy was as dominant as he himself was.

Sakuragi shook his head. 'Nah…I would freak out and probably punch you if you tried things with that intention. I wants us to be equals in this, that's why I insisted on taking you. I just…' He shrugged. 'I just like you…I don't know how to explain. It's not that I prefer being the seme or the uke. I liked both ways but…you on top of me, ridding me…Just remembering it…you were so hot. Knowing that you were taking your pleasure from me like that…I might have been the seme but you were still the-'

'Top.'

'What?'

'You like me topping you.'

He broke eye contact. This was too embarrassing.

Rukawa lifted a hand and caressed that beloved face that was so blushed that it now reached his chest. For Sakuragi to say this to a man he considered his rival in everything…he felt a glow warm his heart. 'Whatever you want, however you want, anything. I will do it. No embarrassment, no shame. Whatever you want to do to me, whatever you want me to do to you, I will do it. Doesn't matter what.'

He smiled. 'Pervert.'

The dark haired boy returned the smile. 'Perhaps a little bit.'

'I never stood a chance against you, did I?'

'Well, like you're always saying, you're a tensai. You knew that the smartest thing to do would be to love me.'

He laughed and winced a bit. 'I need to rest…and shower.' He blushed. 'That place…I can feel it dripping.'

Rukawa also blushed a little at that. 'Yeah…me too. Want to spend the night at my house?'

'You live alone?'

'No. With my parents.'

'Oh…I live alone…hum…you want to come to my house?'

'You want privacy?'

'You're really a pervert.' He shook his head. 'Sorry. Can't do it anymore today. Need to rest my back.'

'How long until you're completely recuperated?'

'According to the doctor, a month. Maybe less if all goes well.'

He smirked. 'Then you better be prepared because I intend to make up for all this time.'

He grinned. 'Is that a threat or a promise?'

'Both.'

'Good, because I've dreamt lots and lots of things.'

'Pervert.'

'Just trying to keep up with you.'

He smiled. 'Let's go to your house. I want to spend the night in your arms.'

The red head grinned. 'Want to spend the night in the arms of your man?'

'Yeah…and many other nights after this.'

Smiling, they got up, dressed and went to Sakuragi's house.

The end.


End file.
